


stole my heart (made it your own)

by izbabewoods



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, lightwood-bane family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izbabewoods/pseuds/izbabewoods
Summary: prompt: i’m not saying you should write about malec and babies but baby shumbara was just born so you should write about malec and babies.





	stole my heart (made it your own)

The crib is simple, but sturdy. Tiny hands are curled into fists in sleep, unruly curls spread out behind her head like a halo. The most minute, fragile fingernails. The most spellbinding face, from the tip of her button nose to the lay of her eyelashes against the soft of her cheek. 

_The smallest of angels_ , Magnus thinks, _the most beloved in the known universe._

Magnus does not have the power to make the world stand still. Yet, in this moment he just might. There is no end to this desire to look upon his little girl, for the only thing he hears to be her quiet, even breaths. There has never been a sight more lovely - in all the centuries he has lived through. 

“Our own little darling,” Magnus murmurs, and Alec tightens his grip around Magnus’ waist from behind him, tucking his face further into Magnus’ neck. 

Even since they had brought her home, his magic has settled into something almost independent of himself. It seeps into the walls of their apartment like a protective blanket over the three of them, more effortless then the wards Magnus set when they moved in. It is almost as if his very soul has stretched over their home, nesting the three of them in a veil of protection that hell itself could not break through. 

Most notably, is the way his magic sings when he catches a glimpse of his daughter’s brow furrowing. His soul jumping at the chance to leap out and smooth away any sign of discomfort, any sign of unhappiness, that would grace that sweet girl’s face. When she cries, it hurts Magnus somewhere deep. It is more than an emotional response. Stronger than a physical one. His magic _throbs_ with the sound, it doesn’t settle until she calms down into contentedness, or succumbs to the peace of sleep. 

Magnus didn’t know he could love someone so entirely, so immediately. There is nothing that is more important than this. If there’s anything Magnus Bane has learned, it is that he was put on this earth for two reasons only: to love Alec Lightwood, his whole heart, and to love their daughter, his whole soul. 

“She’s ours,” Alec whispers, reverently. His tone is so quiet, and so serene, it makes Magnus’ heart ache. It reminds Magnus that he is not alone in this feeling. There are two people who would do anything in the world and beyond to make this little girl happy. 

“I almost won’t dare believe it,” Magnus says, voice shaking, curling his hands tighter around the bars of the cot. 

Alec places the gentlest of kisses to his temple. His lips stay pressed there for a good while as they both watch their little darling’s chest rise and fall in her slumber. 

Alec’s hands slide across Magnus’ lower stomach to pull him tighter into Alec’s body, still. Magnus curls his hands around Alec’s grip instead, hiding his face in the crook of Alec’s neck this time. Their gazes never leave their sleeping child. 

Alec’s grip tightens impossibly, still. Magnus wants to take his little darling and fold her into his arms, and then settle with her forever in the warmth of Alec’s embrace. 

“I love you,” Alec breaths, voice wet but so, so happy. “I love you both so much.”

Magnus feels beyond words: beyond language, sight, and touch. He feels as if the universe cannot contain this little paradise – his Alexander and their little girl. 

There is only the three of them; their little family. 

_You are both made of stars_ , Magnus thinks. _Darkness won’t dare touch us again, in the face of such light._

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on my [tumblr.](http://izzybabewoods.tumblr.com/post/183882560007/im-not-saying-you-should-write-about-malec-and)
> 
> come drop a hello.


End file.
